Still Alive
by TRikiD
Summary: After miraculously waking up from his presumed deadly crash, Nick Lopez learns he wasn't supposed to die yet, and he decides to live a more meaningful life. So, he makes amends with his loved ones, and he even reunites with his best friend, Blade Ranger. But during his lesson, he finds another meaningful surprise in life.


Still Alive

Chapter 1 - Waking Up

 _You must go back, Nick…_

"What?"

It was dark. Nothing but a void. There was no feeling.

 _It's not your time, Nick…_

"Who are you? What am I doing here…and where is here?!"

 _You are in a blank state of mind Nick…YOUR mind, and you need to wake up…_

"Wake up…you mean I'm asleep?"

 _Not asleep, unconscious…_

"Unconscious? For how long?"

 _Too long, I'm afraid…they assumed you were dead…_

"Dead?!"

 _Yes…but in reality, you are only unconscious, and lucky for you, there is still a chance…_

"A chance? Chance at what?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"H-hello?"

…

 _What do you remember?_

"I…I…"

 _What happened to you, Nick?_

That's when Nick snapped back. He finally awoke from consciousness, but he felt searing pain all over. The helicopter breathed rapidly with shock and started hyperventilating; he glanced around frantically, slowly his vision cleared, and he realized that he was in a hospital room. He jerked around a little, stretching the chords that ran into his mouth, underside and over his back into his engine; he then heard slightly rapid beeping to his left, and he glanced over to a monitor that read his heart rate.

Nick couldn't see himself, but he would be shocked if he could; the paint he wore since the TV show he starred in was still there, but it was all singed, rusty and rotting away, and his wing blades and tail were both bent in numerous ways. The helicopter was a total wreck.

"What…what happened to me?" Nick asked himself in a hoarse voice, and he flinched when he finally noticed how dry and sore his throat was…and he still couldn't figure out what that voice was in his head…but it was so melodic, like an angel.

But then, Nick glanced up through a doorway when he heard a forklift nurse stroll by with a tray of pills and syringes in her forks, but she didn't notice Nick at all.

"N-nurse…?" Nick called in a meek voice, but it was enough for the nurse to stop and reverse back to Nick's room. But the look on the nurse's face said enough to Nick that he really WAS presumed dead, and to make it worse, the nurse's forks trembled and she dropped the tray.

"It's a miracle…" the nurse said when she finally found her voice, and she suddenly sped off in the opposite direction without warning. But she didn't seem to go far since Nick could swear he heard her and the doctor talking in the next room.

"You won't believe it doctor…but he's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come look."

And soon enough, the nurse brought back another forklift with a white coat over his bright blue paint, which only meant he was the doctor. And just like the nurse, the doctor's eyes and mouth went wide with shock at the sight of Nick still alive.

"Oh, Ford…you were right…this is a miracle," the doctor whimpered and smiled while driving into the room, "how are you feeling?"

"F-fine…I-I think…" Nick muttered.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Nick Lopez."

"Where do you feel any pain?"

"Everywhere."

"Oh, thank goodness. That's normal," the doctor sighed in relief.

"A-are you sure? …You s-sounded like…I was supposed to be dead…" Nick added with fear, and the doctor and nurse both looked at him in surprise.

"Well…at least, that's what we had thought at first. After your crash, there were no signs whatsoever that you were going to live, and for a long time, we kept you in the hospital, hoping to bring you back…but then you showed the smallest sign of hope, we don't know what it was, but it was there…but we had already told your family and friends you had passed, and we still weren't sure if you were going to make it…" the doctor said with nervousness, but Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So…you said nothing to them…to my family? Those who loved me…didn't know…I might've lived?"

The silence and looks of shame on the doctor and nurse's faces made it obvious, and Nick was starting to realize the pain he was causing for his loved ones.

"How long have I been out?" Nick finally asked.

"You've been unconscious for five years," the doctor replied sadly.

Five years. Five whole years. Nick didn't want to believe the doctor was being truthful; for five long years, his family and friends thought he was dead. This was so shocking to Nick, that he started to panic again, his engine revving more than it should as he hyperventilated, speeding up the rate on the heart monitor. Soon, the monitor was beeping at a dangerously loud and quick rate.

"Quick, get the sedatives!" the doctor demanded the nurse, and she immediately turned to the counter and tried to fill a syringe with the sedate.

"No! No! I can't stay here! They need to know I'm ok!" Nick cried out, pulling at the chords, ignoring the pain of some of the chords coming out and his scratchy throat.

But before Nick could do anymore damage, the nurse was fortunately able to sneak behind him and stick the syringe into his undercarriage. And before long, Nick started to feel very drowsy, his limbs becoming weaker and his eyes becoming droopier by the minute.

"You…have to tell them…I'm alive…" Nick begged meekly with his last breath, before losing all his remaining strength and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **So, did you all think Nick Lopez was really gone? Well, think again. He's been blessed, and now he's back to make things right.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
